


Serpent Tails Filler For Daisy

by GalekhXigisi



Series: The Tails of The Serpent Prince and Princess [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Filler, M/M, Multi, Trans Jughead Jones, Unimportant Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Filler for that one person that commented they wanted another sceneYOU NEED TO READ THE OTHER PARTS TO UNDERSTAND THIS





	Serpent Tails Filler For Daisy

Toni sits against the bed, eyes wide as she asks, “Alright, so, who  _ all _ knows about this, about  _ Jellybean?” _

 

Jughead sighs softly, carding his fingers through his hair, something he had adopted from his father as of late. “Well, there’s my parents, Fred Andrews, Archie, Pop Tate.” He hums, thinking it over with furrowed brows. “A few doctors know, of course. But there’s also Kevin’s dad-” 

 

“My dad knows,” Kevin echoes, moving out of Sweet Pea and Fangs’ embraces, practically crawling across the other bed to move forward. “How does he know?” 

 

“I was in juvie when I got knocked up,” he answers simply, quick and easily out there for the others to hear. 

 

Jellybean frowns, a brow raising. “What’s juvie?” 

 

Jughead’s eyes dart to Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea knew why he was in thanks to being friends then, though the older  _ had _ been the one to encourage Jughead’s reckless behavior. His eyes dart back to his daughter. “Well, it’s sort of like when a kid gets arrested.” 

 

“Why were you even  _ in _ juvie,” Fangs asks. 

 

Jughead suppresses a flinch. He does stiffen somewhat, though. Out of everyone in the room, only Sweet Pea knew, maybe even Cheryl if he wasn’t lucky.  _ [He never was so he didn’t doubt it, especially with her schooled expression that didn’t hint at any sort of surprise in the least.] _ “Tried to burn the school down,” he jokes in retaliation. 

 

Toni seems to relax. He hadn’t even noticed how tense she was, to begin with, but, then again, he hadn’t exactly been focused on her, either. “That’s understandable, but why?” 

 

“Desperate cry for my parent’s attention,” he shrugs. “Serpent Kings have to take care of their family, don’t they?” He ignores the fact that he didn’t even mean his own biological family, instead of the gang-related one. He corrects himself, “Their own, I mean.” 

 

Jellybean wraps her arms around Jughead’s waist, not commenting as the others move in to join. It’s something rare but liked nonetheless. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism ONLY, okay. Fuck that one person that commented something and said it was (it was not, you absolute fuck) 
> 
> Blease comment I need attention to live 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  


End file.
